Joven alocada y sin memoria
by ConnySon
Summary: Milk pierde la memoria y se acerca a la persona que siempre la quiso...


**Joven alocada y sin memoria**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bueno esta historia básicamente trata que milk pierde la memoria xD (okey ya lo sabían :T)**

**Hace algún tiempo leo unos fanfiction de parejas crack y dije: ''¿Por qué no?'', aunque me gustan más los de Milk así que por eso será de ella, jijijiji, okey no los aburro mas ¡A leer! **

En la montaña Paoz se encontraba una pelinegra, ya no tan pelinegra, mirando por la ventana, cuando de repente siente el teléfono y va a contestar.

-Hola con quien...-intento seguir pero fue interrumpida por la persona del otro lado del teléfono-.

-Hola milk! ía o más bien gritaba una peli Azul desde el otro lado-.

-Bulma por favor no grites! la anciana.

-Milk no es tiempo de peleas tienes que venir a aquí ya!-.

-pero para que...-pero bulma ya había cortado. «bueno no tengo nada mas que hacer... le diré a Goten que me lleve»

Minutos después milk de 61 años y su hijo Goten de 19 iban volando a casa de bulma, (obviamente el la cargaba), al llegar Goten se quedó conversando con trunks mientras que Milk se dirigió al laboratorio donde el peli lila le indico que estaba bulma.

-Milk, Hola!- Dijo feliz la peli azul toda sucia detrás de una máquina.

-Hola... y ¿sobre qué querías hablar tan desesperadamente?-

-Pues... es algo que e estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo... es... ¡Una máquina de juventud!- dijo con énfasis señalando la máquina, que más bien parecía una pecera gigante con unas mangueras de metal que salían y se conectaba a un motor.- La logre hacer con una muestra de ADN Sayajin, ya que, envejecen más lentamente, combinada con la parte que rejuvenece de todos los productos faciales y con queratina que hace que también el cabello rejuvenezca. ¿Qué tal?- pregunto con grandeza la científica sabiendo que era un invento asombroso.

Milk estaba asombrada pero una duda de andaba en la cabeza

-Es increíble Bulma!... ¿pero qué tengo que ver con todo esto?-

-Bueno... desde que murió mi padre no he tenido otro científico que entienda mi tecnología y mi manera de trabajo…-

-¿Y tus hijos? algo tuvieron que sacar de ti...-

-Pues... si... Bra saco mi amor por las compras y trunks... ese muchacho es igual que su padre-

-¿y Vegeta?-

-Por favor milk... ¿Es enserio? desde que Goku se fue hace 2 años con shenlong, no hace más que entrenar y entrenar, dice que él es el más fuerte y no perderá jamás ese título... etc... etc...- dijo en tono burlón.

-Lamento decirte esto Bulma... pero yo no soy científica...-

-lose milk por eso te llame... porque tu probaras mi invento mientras que yo lo manejo-

-¿¡Que yo que!?- grito milk.-Bulma ya estoy vieja no tengo nada más que hacer en esta vida, gohan tiene familia, Goten en un año se ira a la universidad de U.S.A. y ya no tengo a Goku, porque rayos me aria más joven si ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo?!-

-Milk calma por favor...-

-Está bien...- dijo un poco más calmada.-pero ya me escuchaste, dije que no-

-Milk pero no te gustaría re-hacer tu vida, tienes mucho amor que dar aun... además ¿no te gustaría ir donde maroon y refregarle en la cara que eres más joven y bonita que ella?.-dijo en tono malicioso recordando que maroon le dijo anciana a Milk.

-Tienes razón!.-dijo milk levantando su puño.- le refregare a esa zorra quien es más linda ahora-

Bulma cayó de espaldas al estilo anime

-enserió?... por nada más? Bulma incrédula.

-A si y para dar más cariño... y esas Milk sin darle mucha importancia.

-Em... está bien... entra al cuarto de cristal- Dijo Bulma mientras que milk obedecía y entraba a la "pecera".

Bulma cerró la puerta de cristal y empezó a apretar botones en su tablero conectado a la máquina.

-Muy bien Milk... cuantos años quieres tener?-

-Pues que tal 18, como cuando me case con mi Goku...-Dijo con un tono de melancolía por recordar a Goku.

-Está bien entonces tendrás 18 años-

Bulma escribía, bajaba y subía palancas y apretaba botones en un orden que solo ella conocía.

Todo iba bien, adentro de la máquina, Milk, era apuntada por variados rayos, ninguno le hacía daño, hasta que la maquina empezó a echar humo y los rayos se concentraban más, Milk no podía salir, Bulma intentaba abrir la puerta del cuarto de cristal, pero era inútil, Milk estaba encerrada allí.

Goten y trunks al ver que las luces de la casa pestañaban y el laboratorio echaba humo corrieron de inmediato hacia haya, encontrándose con la escena de Milk apuntada por rayos dentro de un cristal y Bulma golpeando el cristal con una llave inglesa.

-Bulma ¿¡que pasa!?-Pregunto Goten angustiado.

-Milk está encerrada, ayúdenme a sacarla de aquí!-

Los chicos hicieron caso y ambos unieron sus manos haciendo un kame hame ha que destruyo el cristal en miles de pedazos, además de haber echo explotar el laboratorio.

-¡Mama! goten llegó al cuerpo de su madre, aparecer ella no estaba rejuvenecida.

-Goten...-Dijo antes de desvanecerse.

-Mama ahí que llevarla a un hospital-. Dijo trunks.

Paso 1 semana, Goten no se movía del hospital, Gohan iba con su familia pero no se quedaban todo el día y la noche como goten, era el 7° día en que goten estaba allí y como era habitual bulma y trunks llegaron a las 5 de la tarde.

-Hola goten...-Dijo bulma desanimada, ella se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido.

-Por favor Bulma esto ya paso no te sigas amablemente goten como si hubiera leído la mente de Bulma.

-Goten ¿cómo está la Sra. Milk? trunks pasando por alto el tema de la culpa de Bulma, que ya era rutina.

-Aun no despierta...- dijo goten desanimado hasta que una enfermera apareció.

-Joven Goten! su hermana Milk despertó!-. Dijo mientras corría a las 3 personas con unos papeles.

-No puede ser! Gr-Gracias-. Dijo y corrió a la sala de su madre.

-Hermana?-Se preguntaba bulma, cuando vio que estaba sola siguió a los chicos a la habitación de milk

Trunks y Goten entraron a la sala de milk pero se quedaron paralizados al ver una linda y joven chica de cabellos negros en la camilla de Milk.

-Oiga señorita que hace en la cama de la mama de Goten- Pregunto Trunks.

En eso llega bulma

-Milk!, sabía que mi maquina funcionaba!- Dijo alegre abrazando a la pelinegra.

-¿Ma-Ma-mama?- preguntaba Goten desconcertado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

**Ok no fue mucho pero ya actualizare, es que ahora tengo clases y de la 8 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde. Pero bueno solo quería informar que tengo todos los capítulos de los otros fic pero en mi celular y tengo que pasarlos a Word y corregir las faltas de ortografía, asique esperen :D**

**Muy bien eso es todo, que les valla bien y si se preguntan porque entre ahora pos… así es chile :S**


End file.
